


Utopia Victory Celebration

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Community: sizeofthatthing, Episode: Utopia, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Yana never turns into the Master. The trio celebrates saving the end of the world with victory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comm sizeofthatthing on LJ.

The moment the ship successfully lifts off for Utopia is one of grand exhilaration. The Doctor is whooping with laughter, jumping from console to console with wild abandon, his cheer, for once, not forced. Something has eased inside of him and he looks much more at ease. His hair is wild and his eyes are alight with joy and mischief. Since travelling with him, Martha has rarely seen him this genuinely happy. For the moment, she feels happy too, all the doubts and uncertainties put to rest for this moment of victory.

Jack is also smiling and he is also watching the Doctor, his eyes glittering with something Martha is unable to define. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the same look turned towards her as well.

Suddenly, she is engulfed in the scent and feel of the Doctor's hug. It has never failed to make her feel safe and protected before and now is no different. With a shriek, she is spun around, her heart soaring at the sound of the Doctor's laughter. She feels slightly bereft when he lets go, but does not begrudge Jack the same hug.

Over the Doctor's shoulder, Jack meets her eyes and with an absolutely _filthy _smile, winks. Martha has no time to puzzle out the meaning of it, which becomes clear in a matter of moments anyway, because Jack pulls away from the Doctor slightly and kisses him.

She can see the Doctor stiffen in surprise, but she can also see the exact moment he surrenders to it, all his boundless enthusiasm focused into a kiss that takes Martha's breath away, even as she feels her heart plummet in disappointment. But, as before, she has no time to process this because she soon finds herself engaged in a toe-curling kiss of her own, courtesy of one Jack Harkness.

She is flustered and speechless when Jack pulls away with a saucy, knowing smile, smug that _he _was the one to put her into that state. Martha blinks and then looks to the Doctor. She can't read his expression, but his eyes are dark and stormy, filled with an emotion she can't quite grasp. She flushes and is about to speak when he steps forward and places a hand on her cheek. Her breath catches (again) in her throat at the intensity of his gaze and the coolness of his palm. Jack has moved behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The Doctor flicks his gaze towards Jack and a long moment passes as they look at each other.

She feels Jack nudge her forwards and the last thing she sees before once again losing all rational train of thought is the Doctor's amused glance at Jack. And then, and _then_, he is kissing her. For the first time, she understands what he meant by saying that kiss in the hospital was only a genetic transfer. If that kiss had been good, then this one was mind-blowing, made all the better that she finally, _finally _has what she's wanted ever since then and the intensity of her own emotions for the Doctor. And in his kiss, she fancies that she can read all that he was too afraid to say, to afraid to even contemplate without the absolute wonder that is Jack Harkness. Even if this goes no further, she thinks she will be grateful to Jack for the rest of her life.

It is dizzying, being trapped like this between the two men. Jack is now assaulting her neck while the Doctor still has claim to her lips and she can feel two sets of hands resting on her waist. The knowledge that these two remarkable, extraordinary men want her fills her with awe and not a little sense of pride, especially after the trying times when she'd been rejected again and again by the Doctor, made to feel second best, however involuntarily. She hardly feels that way now and she wonders if Rose ever had the same opportunity of being loved by these two. The thought of Rose is not as bitter as it once might have been and she puts it aside when Jack gently nips at her throat.

She gasps into the Doctor's mouth and feels him smile against her lips. Emboldened, she reaches up to run her hands through the Doctor's hair. It is as soft as she'd always imagined it to be. She plays with the short hairs on the nape of his neck and is rewarded with a very satisfying moan.

She feels their hands gently stroke her waist and feels the pause when their hands meet. A moment later, their fingers entwine and the Doctor breaks their kiss. Martha twists slightly between them, just in time to see the absolutely smouldering gaze between the two men before their lips meet in a kiss of their own. Their hands are still clasped as they move closer together, pressing into her from both sides. Martha squirms slightly at the feel of their hard lengths against her.

She licks her lips involuntarily as she watches them kiss. There's a certain desperation to it on Jack's part and she can sympathize. He'd been waiting for the Doctor much longer than she had and the two have a history together she can't even begin to unravel. She watches in wonder as the Doctor gentles the kiss, makes it reassuring. Even though she doubts the Doctor will ever say it, she can see the love they both have for each other. When they part, the Doctor smiles and Jack's face also relaxes into one and Martha knows everything will turn out all right.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be breaking their moment now, Martha leans back a little into Jack and grinds. Jack's free hands clutches at her waist and she feels more than hears his soft chuckle as he puts his mouth next to her ear.

"Saucy minx," he whispers and with a jolt, she realizes these are the first words any one of them has said since this all began. Still, she smirks as she meets the Doctor's amused gaze and replies,

"I wasn't the one who started this, Captain. Or are you just not good at the follow through?"

"Now you've done it," the Doctor says cheekily, hands lifting her shirt up enough for his delightfully long fingers to play across her skin.

"Actually," Martha reaches towards the Doctor, pulling him flush against her, thrilling inside at his startled gasp, "I haven't. _Yet_."

Once more, Jack's laugh sends a shiver down her back. His hands dance across her stomach, lifting her shirt even further.

"Martha Jones, you're a star."

"Oh, two of them, I should think," the Doctor replies, one hand trailing behind her. She hears Jack gasp and his hands tighten across her skin and she can guess where the hand went.

A shaky intake of breath later and Jack's hand is wending its way down her trousers, nimbly unbuttoning her jeans. A delicious shiver passes all over her as he gently runs a finger over her. The sensation is like a lightening bolt and he hadn't even pulled down her knickers. Another hand wends its way down there and this time she's the one gasping as the two of them gently take turns teasing her into a frenzy.

She growls and pulls the Doctor to her for another kiss, ignoring his slightly startled squeak. His fingers had faltered in surprise, but soon found their delicious rhythm again. Jack's hand leaves and at the Doctor's startled jerk and breathless moan, she realizes Jack wasted no time going straight for his prize. The Doctor's hips stutter and Martha can feel him pressing against her along with Jack's hand with its clever, clever fingers.

An idea forming in her head, Martha wriggles around to face Jack, returning his pleased smile.

"Well, hello," he purrs. It is a greeting both similar and not to the one he gave her when they first met. That one only had the potential that this one did. This one, Martha thinks, _this one_ is a promise. One she thinks to take full advantage of.

With deft fingers, she unbuckles Jack's pants. She notices the Doctor reaching above her head to slowly slide Jack's braces down his shoulders as he presses against Martha. Jack's hand loses its rhythm when Martha reaches a hand down to caress Jack's length. His moan is muffled and Martha watches with satisfaction as the Doctor swallows the sounds Jack is making, one of his hands caressing Jack's face and neck and the other resting lightly across Martha's bottom, kneading occasionally.

Martha is just about to give Jack the attention he deserves when she is pulled up by the Doctor. Jack whimpers slightly and the sound almost distracts her from her annoyance at the Doctor. Before she can say anything, however, a quick kiss is placed on her lips and then Jack's. The Doctor smiles at them both, eyes twinkling mischievously.

His hand runs down her arm, sending her nerves all alight and he clasps her hand warmly. She sees him reach for Jack as well. The two of them are silent, but nonetheless looking at the Doctor questioningly. He tugs at their hands.

"TARDIS," he grins and both he and Martha laugh when Jack surges ahead of them, dragging them along. She feels breathless and happy and when she meets the Doctor's smiling eyes, she can only follow.

**End**


End file.
